


Winter Soldier - Alternate Ending

by fayolin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayolin/pseuds/fayolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a bit of an off-the-cuff fic of an alternate ending of the Winter Soldier, if some other super hero had saved the day.  Hint. He's the Sorcerer Supreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Soldier - Alternate Ending

Maria Hill pressed the communicator into her ear, her heart pounding in time with the glowing red countdown on the screen.

"Captain!" she barked, scanning her screens for any other resources she could gather to throw to him and coming up empty. "Two minutes!"

Steve grabbed at the chip that slipped out of Bucky's hands as Steve squeezed the breath out of him, eyes cast away so he wouldn't be haunted by the hate and terror battering him from his anchor as he sent Bucky adrift.  Even with his fast healing, stab wounds and gun shots were still things he didn't just shrug off, so It took Steve a few more second to get to the column than he wanted.  

A long minute passed before he pulled himself to the platform, and that was all the time that Bucky needed to get himself back on course.  Steven heard the bullet before he felt it rip through him, both missing his heart and breaking it at the same time.  It tossed him forward, and he stumbled, almost crushing the chip in his fall.

"Thirty seconds Captain!" said Maria, her voice coming from a mile away, as Steve scrambled to slot the chip into the Helicarrier's control system.  Another shot hits him in the shoulder, tumbling him to the side.  Another his him again, nearly pushing him completely off the platform.  Steve managed to get the chip nearly in place when a deep whirling buzz started in the machine.  He pushed in the chip, and pushed himself away.  
   
Maria looked at the screen, but it was too late.  Hydra had one set of targets.  She grimaced, but she still had a man in the field.  there would be a time for regrets later.

"Hill, the Chip is in!" Steve slid down the side of the column, keeping an eye on Bucky below.

"Get out of there, Captain!" said Hill, her voice not betraying her dread. "I'm redirecting their guns now!"

Steve looks down at the glass bottomed arena, with the water underneath. A voice in the back of his head, almost like his down, told him he needed to get out of there and take Bucky with him.  He wasn't sure if it was the blood loss, Hill's advise, or the voice of God himself, but he was going to take the most direct route. Taking a deep breath, he hefted his shield and took aim.  "You know Agent Hill, it may be time for Bucky and I to take our little discussion beachside. Captain out."

Steve tossed his shield, and glass fell through the air like snow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hydra Commander looked at his display, and smiled.  Even though the two carriers were compromised, the third still managed to get targets.  While not a complete victory, Hydra still would have a victory today.

"Prepare the guns to fire, lieutenant."

"Yes, commander. Guns will be ready in five minutes"

The Hydra Commander smiled.  While not the hundred thousand they planned on, the twenty thousand would be a good start.  And with the algorithm, this would only be the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Widow on secure line two," said Natasha, nodding at Fury, starring at the Hellicarriers out the window.

"Mission failed," said Hill, her tone flat. "The last chip was unsuccessful.   We're working on locking out new targets, but they've scraped the first batch. "

"What can we do about it?" said Fury, pacing to the window.  "Where's Cap?"

"Cap and the Winter Soldier got dumped into the Potomac."

"Where's Falcon?"

"Falcon's grounded." said Natasha, scanning the skies.

"Where's Ironman?"

"I don't know, Japan?" said Hill, her calm tone cracking at last. "It wasn't my call to not call in the Avengers on this one!"

"Well, unless one of you has a goddamn fairy godmother, I'm out of ideas!"

"Wait," said Natasha, pointing out the window at the Hellicarrier.  "What's that?"

Fury looked out the window at a semi-transparent purple bubble that had formed around the one Hellicarrer that was currently aiming its guns at the population. 

"I'm not sure what's going on," said Fury, grabbing Natasha gently by the arm. "But anytime large purple bubbles start appearing in the sky, I think its time to get far away from here.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Commander, guns are ready to fire!"

The Hydra commander took a long moment to savor the victory he had waited so long for.

"Lieutenant.  Fire."

Before anyone on the Hellicarrier could even say Hail Hydra, the entire ship was ablaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the outside, it looked as if all of the guns had fired against the inside of a purple rubber ball, every shot ricocheting hundreds of times in a rain of fire and smoke, turning metal and wires into nothing but destruction.  However, with all of its obvious vicious chaos, it made absolutely no noise.

The ball waited for a moment, then it gently moved side to side, enveloping both other ships in it's strangely silent mass, devouring both and disposing them in the perpetual hell of a gunfight that neither seemed to slow down nor spread out.  

Then, as silently as it appeared, the purple mass dissipated, raining a light mist of lavender scented dust on the shield compound.

When Fury, Maria, and Natasha analyzed the material later, the dust seemed to be the basic waste of what the Hellicarriers would have been, metal, plastic and bone, all in one unknown substance.  Natasha kept a bottle of it because it reminded her of her nan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

What no one saw was Stephen Strange earlier that day perk his ears up at the mention of his name.

He knew something was happening, but it didn't think it was happening so soon.  Leafing through his various monitor spells, he saw this algorithm nonsense play out.

However, if someone had been watching, what they would have seen was Dr Strange walk out onto his balcony and reach out his hand in front of him, and concentrate.

Then, wave them slowly back and forth.

Then afterwords, he wiped them off, and calmly flipped the bird to the left, to the right, and in front of him.

"Try and blow me off the map, will you,"  he said, closing the bay doors behind him.  "I'm the god damned Sorcerer Supreme."


End file.
